


Birthday Cupcake

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Cupcakes, Disappointment, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Bryce arrived to Ohmwrecker's birthday and found that none of their friends came. They decorate the cupcakes and Bryce decides to call them and ask why.





	

Three thirty was pretty much a second ago when Bryce last looked at the time. Now it was four and he started to full on panic. He managed to buy some balloons, icing and a birthday gift for Ohmwrecker. The line at the store took some time, and he couldn’t help but get distracted by several things he figured Ohm would like. He decided against it.

He drove and grew aggravated by the line and the lights switching to red on him. He didn’t want to be late but knew that he was. By the time he arrived at Ohm’s house, he was half confused why there weren’t cars in front of the house, the others should’ve arrived already. He got out, grabbed the balloons and the bag with the icing and the gift and ran to the front door. He knocked, but no one answered. Frowning, he grabbed the knob and pushed the door open.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, his smile falling from his face, brows furrowed as he was overwhelmed with more confusion and pity when he found Ohmwrecker sitting on his couch, his grey hood covered his head and his ears lolled to the side, a birthday hat sat on top, balloons were tied to the lamp on his left, the other to a chair on his right side.

“Hey,” Ohm said, waving half-heartedly. “You came?”

Bryce closed the door and looked around. “Yeah, where is everyone?”

Ohm shrugged his shoulders. “They didn’t come.”

A laugh left Bryce’s mouth as he set the bag on the chair. “What do you mean they didn’t come? Didn’t you send out messages to them?”

“Yeah. I did. A week ago.”

“Did anyone reply?”

“No.”

Bryce frowned. “So they know, but they still didn’t come? That makes no sense. They’re your friends, we’ve known them for years.” He took out his cellphone but Ohm grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“Don’t,” Ohm said, standing from the couch. “Don’t. If they didn’t want to come, they didn’t have too.”

“It’s your birthday,” Bryce said, feeling sick. “They’ve should’ve came. We went to their birthday parties.”

Ohmwrecker said nothing as he walked past Bryce and entered the kitchen. Bryce followed, brows raised at the cupcake mix on the table with several cupcakes sitting on a plate. More balloons decorated the kitchen with birthday hats.

“You really wanted a birthday party,” Bryce says.

Ohmwrecker shrugged. “I never celebrated with anyone and I wanted all of us to be here.” He grabbed a toothpick and popped a balloon, ignorant to Bryce’s surprised jump at the loud noise.

“Did you call any of them?” Bryce asked

“It’s humiliating that no one came at all, why would I call and ask if they were coming?” Ohmwrecker asked in a dejected tone before popping another balloon.

“I came,” Bryce said, forgetting his bag, he grabbed it from the chair and set the icing down on the table beside the plate of cupcakes and pulled out a decorative bag that said, _‘Happy Birthday, Ryan.’_

Ohm popped another balloon. “Quit doing that and come here. I got you something.” Bryce held up the bag and smiled.

Ohm stared at it before raising his brow. “You didn’t have too. I’m sure everyone else didn’t get me anything.” He turned away and popped another balloon.

Bryce frowned, before he could beg Ohm to open his damn gift, a small dog appeared, yapping at Bryce’s leg before turning to his master. Ohm smiled, bending down to pick the dog up.

“Buddy’s here too.”

“Animals don’t have a concept of birthdays,” Ohm said, smiling as Buddy licked his face. “He’s also _my_ dog, of course he’s here.”

Bryce rolled his eyes and walked over to them, smiling at Buddy as he raised his gift. “Just open it. I don’t want to return it and say my best friend didn’t bother opening his stupid birthday present.”

“It’s stupid?”

“No,” Bryce said as Ohm took the gift and passed Buddy to Bryce. He laughed as Buddy licked his face, he was hyperactive and cute that Bryce kissed the top of his head and set him down on the floor.

Ohm opened the bag and smiled, he pulled out a plush rabbit with a small grey sweater that had his logo sign stitched in the front. “It’s cute.”

“I got it handmade, not as much as I figured, but yeah, it’s cute.” Bryce shrugged.

Ohm smiled at the bunny and kissed its nose. “Thanks.”

Bryce nodded and looked at the cupcakes sitting on the table. He frowned and wondered how their friends couldn’t come to his birthday, why they didn’t bother answering him. It’s not like Ohm did anything that could warrant such a response. He spoke with Cartoonz and Delirious the other day, they were both casual and didn’t show any sign that they were going to hide from Ohmwrecker’s birthday.

Bryce opened the icing and grabbed a spoon that was lying next to the plate and scooped out a portion. “Why haven’t you gotten these ready?”

Ohm turned his head, his eyes going dull as he looked back to the bunny. “I realized no one was coming so I didn’t bother.”

Bryce didn’t ignore the solemn tone in his voice, the unwavering contempt harbored in his heart. He didn’t like it, not one bit. “I’m here, we can eat them together.”

“And get sick?” Ohm snorted.

Bryce smiled, “Yes. Until we ache and throw up.”

Ohm placed the bunny on the table and sat across from Bryce. “Okay… Are you going to stay and watch a movie with me?”

Bryce met his eyes and felt his heart flutter at the intense look in Ohm’s gaze. He swallowed nervously and looked down at the cupcake that was slathered with icing. “Yeah. I’ll stay.”

They spent several minutes with the icing, and Bryce trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Using the underside of the spoon, he smoothed the icing on the top and placed the cupcake down, he picked up another and did it all over again.

“You didn’t know no one was coming?” Ohm asked.

Bryce looked up and sighed. “No. I didn’t know. I got your message and tried my best to figure out what I wanted to get for your birthday. Of course I spent most of the week waiting for the bunny to arrive and when it did. I realized that you might want icing for the cupcakes, but maybe I was thinking too much at the time.” He looked pointedly at another jar of icing next to the plate. Several small cupcake sprinkle jars littered the table in different colors and shapes, Bryce picked up a rainbow star jar and shook it over the cupcake he just finished and set it down.

“They must have a reason,” Bryce said, “did you call or text any of them back?”

“Yes, I texted both Delirious and Cartoonz this morning,” Ohmwrecker said, shaking a small green sprinkled jar over his cupcake.

“And you didn’t bother asking if they’re late?”

“Like I said—”

“You should’ve phoned them, Ryan. They might be late, or they might have forgot,” Bryce said, shaking his head and taking out his phone.

Ohmwrecker looked at him before grabbing another cupcake. Bryce stood up and walked into the living room where he called Vanoss. The phone rang in his ear. He felt something pressing on his leg and looked down to see Buddy looking up at him and barking.

“Buddy, leave Bryce alone,” Ohm said, coming up beside him with a cupcake in his hand, he touched the top where the icing stuck to his finger and pressed it against Bryce’s nose.

“What the..? Ohm,” Bryce reached up and wiped the icing away and frowned. The ringing continued until finally it stopped and Bryce heard Vanoss on the other end.

“Hold on, Jo, stop fucking moving and get in the back.”

Bryce glanced to Ohm who arched a brow and smiled. He smeared some icing on Bryce’s cheek. “Quit it… Evan, hey..”

“Yeah, hold on, Bryce. Jonathan, if you don’t fucking move, I’m going to—”

“I really hope you’re not doing what I think you’re doing,” Bryce said, there was a lot of grunting and yelling that was a mix of not just Vanoss and Delirious. There were others there too.

Ohmwrecker laughed and leaned forward, licking the icing off of Bryce’s cheek.

“What the heck, Ohm?” Bryce stepped away, wiping the icing off. Ohm had a smug look on his face as he bit into his cupcake, he made sure he was standing away from Buddy.

“Move, Vanoss,” Delirious yelled in the background, before something heavy fell, followed by someone who sounded a lot like Marcel and Nogla cursing in the background.

“Get the fuck out of my way,” Tyler’s loud voice made Bryce pull the phone away from his ear, scowling.

Vanoss panted in the phone, laughing. “Bryce.. B-Bryce.”

“Please… No,” Bryce said, covering his face with his hand, “where are you and what is going on?”

“Tell Ohm we’re on our way. Everyone took their sweet time grabbing their shit, we’re on our way, tell him—” Vanoss’s voice cut out by something smashing and Delirious’s laugh echoed before the phone went dead.

Bryce hung up and looked at Ohm who ate all of his cupcake. “Looks like they’re coming.. Although I’m thinking maybe they’re all drunk.”

Ohm frowned. “Without me?”

“Possibly.”

“There’s more cupcakes,” Ohm said, stepping forward and smiling.

Bryce felt the wetness on his cheek, slightly sticky from the icing. “You.. licked me. Ryan.”

“I know, but I’d rather kiss you.”

Bryce smiled, he knew something was between them for awhile, but this sealed it. “Took you long enough.”

He shrugged and leaned down and pressed a kiss against his lips. They lingered in the living room longer then they thought, it wasn’t until Buddy was barking that they broke apart.

Bryce panted, he bit down on his lip as Ohm knelt down and picked up his dog. “Let’s go put more icing on those cupcakes.”

Bryce nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Ohm always finding ways to kiss Bryce who leaned into it, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into the kiss.

He’d say this was a pretty good day, even though his friends decided to take their sweet time, apparently they got the message and _apparently_ they tried to surprise Ohm but everything fell apart when everyone started arguing in the store. Which made them late. Vanoss smashed his phone in the parking lot and Nogla dropped a cake, while Tyler drove the van that got them pulled over, several of them had to get out and try to sit on each other since there was no room.

It was pretty much a disaster for them.

All of this took longer than it was supposed too and in response, Ohm kissed Bryce in front of their friends which got a lot of cheers from the others. It was a good birthday, even though it started out terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday fic [ 11.14.16 ] I'm 22 yrs old. Yay! :D Three things happened today, for me. I talked to someone I liked, I made cupcakes with my sister and I got to watch a video of just Vanoss and Delirious. So it's a pretty good day. :D Sorry for the rush of this story, it's almost 12 and I want to get this done before my birthday ends.  
> I asked my sister if I should write a birthday fic of either H2oVanoss or BrOhm. She picked BrOhm and suggested Ohm's lonely birthday party, the only one who arrived was Bryce.  
> I wanted a happy ending, so I wrote it. :D (Also it's not actually Ohm's birthday.)  
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
